The Great Wander Detective
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's Movie Spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective (1986)" Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Dr. Dawson - Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Olivia Flaversham - Lynn Loud (the Loud House) *Hiram Flaversham - Lynn Loud Sr. (the Loud House) *Toby - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Mrs. Judson - Queen (JellyJam) *Professor Ratigan - Black Hat (Villainous) *Fidget - Lord Boxman (OK K.O. Let's Heroes) *Bartholemew - Billy Swift (Super Duper Sumos) *Ratigan's Thugs - Grim and Hildy Gloom 7D Vlad, Nicolai and Mitch Hi Puffy AmiYumi Lord Hater and Lord Dominator Over Yonder The Spy from Apartment Masterson and Flowershirt to the Wayne Ludo Toffee and Miss Heinous vs. The Forces of Evil Baron Vain and Rat Modifyers Tempest Shadow Storm King and Grubber Little Pony The Movie Master Frown Unikity King Nixles Mixels The Martian King vs Mexicanos Varian the Series Aku Jack Quasimodo Wilson Transylvania Bela Transylvania 2 Abraham Van Helsing Transylvania 3 Summer Vacation and Pirates Magiswords *Felicia - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *The Barmaid - Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) *Bartender - Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) *Juggling Octopus - Rapido (Ratz) *Frog and Salamander - Mad Jack Pirate and Snuk (Mad Jack Pirate) *Miss Kitty - Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Marina and Sharko and Eunice (Hotel Transylvania) *Thugs, Sailors and Bums - Hazbin Hotel Characters *Queen Mousetoria - Queen Moon (Star vs The Forces of Evil) *Piano Mouse - Hector (Coco) *Client from Hamsted - Teodora (Legend Quest) *Robot Queen - Vexus Life as a Teenage Robot *the Queen's Audience - Ponies Little Pony Friendship is Magic, People of Townsville Girls, People of Jolly Hood 7D and Aliens Over Yonder *Mouse With a Crutch - Cosmo Fairly OddParents *Midnight Stranger as Disguised Criminal - Raoul Monster in Paris Gallery: Title-Wander-character_left_side.png|Wander as Basil of the Baker Street Grim 2.png|Grim Reaper as Dr. Dawson Luan-the-loud-house-1.39.jpg|Luan Loud as Olivia Flaversham Lynn Loud Sr. vector image.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Hiram Flaversham Rainbow_Dash_ID_S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash as Toby Jelly-jamm-season-2-episode-1-kings-clones.jpg|Queen as Mrs. Judson HDM1.png|Black Hat as Professor Ratigan Stop_Attacking_the_Plaza.mkv_000499541.png|Lord Boxman as Fidget Billy Swift -Super Duper Sumos-.PNG|Billy Swift as Bartholemew The Spy and Her Cohorts 2.jpg|The Spy from Apartment, Masterson and Flowershirt Tumblr oaohbfTorG1vqnmgwo1 500.jpg|Lord Hater and Lord Dominator Grim the Genius 1.png|Grim and Hildy Vlad.jpg|Vlad Nicolai-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.88.jpg|Nicolai Mitch-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-32.9.jpg|Mitch S1E16 Ludo and Toffee observing.png|Ludo and Toffee S3E16 Miss Heinous 'but this is!'.png|Miss Heinous Baron Vain screams to Rat.png|Baron Vain and Rat Bill-cipher-gravity-falls-4.71.jpg|Bill Cipher Van helsing by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dcors1h.jpg|Van Helsing Quasimodo Wilson Char 81364.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson Bela Hotels are for humans.png|Bela Aku's gg wp.png|Aku Master-frown-unikitty-1.7.jpg|Master Frown CosmoCon44.png|Denzel Crocker Tempest-shadow-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-90.jpg|Tempest Shadow Storm-king-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-3.5.jpg|Storm King Grubber-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-7.47.jpg|Grubber QfM 42 Keep the moustache.png|King Nixles Screenshot 2018-03-19 at 3.3331 PM.png|The Martian King 1189012 1362751452168 full.png|Jack Rabbit Fairy Idon 167.jpg|Norm Genie Maxresdefault Bandland's HMV; Banland Villains are Dirty Rats.jpg|Zalgo Varian revealing true nature.jpg|Varian Magiswordspirates.png|Pirates as Ratigan's gang 7768fc3a18a37265e548dd1cbf53fc31.png|Plated Sharptooth as Felicia Vaggie2 by ToughDoge.png|Vaggie as Barmaid Rapido (Ratz).jpg|Rapido as Juggling Octopus Mad-jack-mad-jack-the-pirate-6.22.jpg|Mad Jack Mad-jack-the-pirate-835847l-imagine.png|Snuk as Frog and Salamander on Bike Simple plan.jpg|Frankie Foster as Miss Kitty 86HcSy0-EhQ.jpg|Daphne Eunice-hotel-transylvania-18.5.jpg|Eunice as Miss Kitty's Sisters S3E10 Queen Moon 'the bonds between our kingdoms'.png|Queen Moon as Queen Mousetoria Coco Hector helps Chicharron.jpg|Hector as Piano Mouse Angel Dust by ToughDoge.png|Angel Dust as Bartender Alastor- trailer 1.jpg|Hazbin Hotel Characters as Thugs, Sailors and Bums Teodora With Phone EP 8.png|Teodora as Client from Hamstead Vexus mlaatr 83.png|Vexus as Robot Queen Raoul from A Monster in Paris.png|Raoul as Midnight Stranger as Disguised Criminal Cosmo fairly oddparents.png|Comso as Mouse With a Crutch Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies-Spoof